I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gondola-type shelving often used to display items in retail locations. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable folding display.
II. Related Art
Gondola-type shelving is used in retail stores throughout the world. Significant advantages of gondola-type shelving are that such shelving is durable, sturdy, relatively easy to assemble, and readily permits the vertical distance between the actual shelves to be adjusted. Most gondola-type shelving is, however, designed to be stationary rather than portable. Also, gondola-type shelving is typically designed to incorporate straight lines and right angles. This works well in a rectangular room or a rectangularly-shaped display area, but limits the aesthetic offerings available. Likewise, most gondola-style shelving units must be completely (or at least mostly) disassembled for storage or for moving a unit to a different location.